


Home Run

by BellaB



Series: Ir'ah Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, Bonding, F/M, Los Angeles Dodgers, M/M, New York Yankees, Shenanigans, Short Tempers, Steve's exhausted, Trash Talk, he really did, he tried, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaB/pseuds/BellaB
Summary: Steve decides he needs to spend some time with their new teammate and it backfires.OrTony saw a perfect opportunity and took it.





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun little piece to write before we start diving into the much more angsty stuff and by that I mean we are so totally diving into the CATWS story arc. I want to build up Steve and Tony's relationship prior to that though so I might just do chapters in the next part of this series so when we hit that story line my plans would make sense. Anyway, enjoy!

Okay, so this isn't exactly what Steve had in mind when he took it upon himself to get to know Ir'ah. She was coming around more often now, not only spending most of her time with Thor anymore and instead getting to know the rest of the team as well. She and Natasha seem to get along better than he expected and Tony has allowed her in his workshop (he's still trying to figure that one out) and she and Clint seem to get a kick out of her handing Thor 'his ass on a silver platter' when the two gods decide to spar. Even Bruce likes to sit with her over a cup of tea (coffee for Ir'ah, she won't drink anything else otherwise) and discuss the cosmic universe and whatever else he personally doesn't understand. 

It's not to say she hasn't spent time with Steve, she has. But both times were to discuss the health and well being of Tony and the few times they teamed up to get the man out of his workshop to eat or rest or be social.

  _'No Tony, Dummy, You and Butterfingers do not count, I meant human interaction.'_

_"You saying my boys are just a pile of junk Rogers?'_

_'No! I didn't- that's not what I meant.' Queue the heavy sigh. 'I just meant-'_

_'Oh we are not doing this.' Ir'ah interjected and hauled the engineer over her shoulder as if he were as light as a rag._

Steve wishes it were that easy all the time. He could handle a kicking and mouthy Tony just as easily as Ir'ah did but he still didn't think Tony would be as okay with him manhandling him as he was with Ir'ah. (Again, he's still trying to figure that one out.) Aside from that though, he never really sat down and tried to talk to her. 

So when he found her beside Clint, the archer trying to explain  _baseball_ of all things with a rerun of the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees (a terrible job might he add) he jumped at the opportunity set right before him while giving a very confused Clint a getaway much to the archers relief. 

He did not however think he'd end up outside Yankee Stadium with the Goddess by his side to see an actual live game of baseball.

It only escalated for the worst from there. 

-

Getting Ir'ah to understand baseball proved to be difficult and it wasn't even some of the harder rules that people new to the sport might not understand. She seemed to grasp what a double play was, why the batter went on base after being hit by a pitch. Hell, she figured out each position by herself without any questions. What she could not understand and the one thing she stayed on was why the player struck out, like balls and strikes were too difficult to comprehend. Which confused Steve because she was able to explain to him clearly what the strike zone is and if she understood that then she should be able to grasp balls and strikes. 

Key word:  _should._

"If that was your supposed  _'strike'_ then why did he not hit it?" Steve must've sighed for the umpteenth time. 

"Maybe this would be easier if you could see this up close." Because Steve didn't know how else to explain to her anymore and hoped she would take that as the answer anyway and leave it be.

What he did not expect was Tony to walk in and hear him say that and exclaim how that was a great idea and how he didn't have plans for the night anyway and had Jarvis already ordering three tickets right behind home plate because how else would Ir'ah learn if not to see up close? 

There really was no room for Steve to argue once Jarvis confirmed the purchase and Ir'ah smiled brightly at the two, exclaiming that it would be an honor to spend time with the two before walking off, to no doubt inform Thor of the night ahead.

It really didn't help either that Tony conveniently had a meeting to attend to that Pepper  _insisted_ he had to attend or she'll have his balls and of course Tony just couldn't have that. It also didn't help that Ir'ah was about to walk out of the Tower in her warrior attire and it took about half an hour for Natasha to convince her to wear regular civilian clothing and another twenty for her to find something she actually liked. Tony, only stepping in to gift her a Yankees jersey (the traitor) so she and Steve can be rivals as he wore his Dodgers jersey.

(It also didn't help that Ir'ah seemed to think the only way to get there was to fly and thought he was joking about taking the subway, one because she didn't know what that was and two, when she actually saw it.)

So here they were, in their seats Tony bought for them as the game was just beginning. Steve had bought himself a hot dog and beer and Ir'ah had the cotton candy (which turned into five bags of cotton candy as she quickly discovered her new favorite midgardian treat.) 

Everything seemed to be going fine, Ir'ah now understood balls and strikes with how Steve explained it pitch by pitch and it helped that they were by home plate. By the fourth inning she completely grasped the concept of balls and strikes. 

She also seemed to grasp that it was "okay" to yell at the umpire when he made a bad call. And okay, Steve can't say he never did that either. He was just as guilty as the next guy, except he always did it from a seat further ( _way further)_   away from home plate or from the comforts of the couch in the Tower where it didn't matter how loud he yelled when it was just at the screen. Plus, she seemed to be all for the Yankees because they "matched" with her jersey and proceeded to call any player of the Dodgers who struck out  _'Mornic Grundors with absolutely no talent'_  or _'barbaric idiots'_ or if Steve got lucky, she boomed her laughter at how _'pathetic that attempt was'_. It didn't help that the Yankee fans around them seemed to agree with her and proceeded to high five her when she managed to get a players attention with her insults and how they actually looked insulted.

It only got worse when the Yankees were getting struck out or hitting directly into an inning ending double play where her insults extended to the Yankees as well. Steve barely managed to keep them in the game when she almost got them kicked out in the seventh inning when she told the Yankees hitter his mother would be ashamed for his lack of talent and that was putting it in  _nicer terms_. Apparently, he didn't take it well. 

And if that wasn't just the icing on the cake. 

He really didn't think anything of Ir'ah excusing herself in the bottom of the ninth inning where the latest Yankee batter just struck out. He thought maybe she went to the bathroom, he didn't really know because of his excitement that the Dodgers were two outs away from winning the game (and the series by the way but that's besides the point).

He really should have seen it coming when she didn't come back until the final out, with two men on base. He should have noticed the amount of time she was gone and should have figured she had absolutely no idea where the bathroom even was the second she excused herself.

Then there was the commotion in the Yankees dugout and  _christ she was arguing with the manager_ and the next thing you know she's walking out on the field, bat in hand and shoving the security guards out of the way making her way to home plate where she gave Steve a thumbs up and yelled at the pitcher to stop being ' _a little bitch and pitch the damn ball'_ and Steve didn't even know she  _knew_ _what that meant_ let alone any of those words! 

Steve absolutely didn't choke on his beer. 

The Dodgers, it seemed, thought that it was a  _great_ idea for Ir'ah to bat for the final out as a  _fan appreciation_ kind of thing and she got the thumbs up after a few rounds of calls coming in from both dugouts. 

The Yankees were down by two runs, no one really thought they were going to win otherwise. (Or at least that's what Steve thought. The team this season, not so great and he's totally not being biased.)

Of course she hits the game winning home run, cursing the pitchers name and wished the worse for the Dodgers while she rounded the bases where she was met with a  _very ecstatic_ Yankees team.

Where she told them that ' _that is how you hit a damn ball you idiots'_ and Steve just knew that Ir'ah spent a little too much time with Tony in his workshop.

-

By the time Steve managed to get them back to that Tower, and by that he means he actually let Ir'ah fly them back, they were greeted with Clint watching the close up look of Steve choking on his beer (because of course they spotted Captain America in the crowd) and his wheezing laughter right next to Tony who was doubled over and gasping for air at how hard he was laughing. 

Ir'ah didn't seem to understand and began to tell them how they game went as the two listened eagerly at what wasn't shown on television. 

Steve decided baseball games weren't the best way to bond with Gods or Goddess, especially one's who apparently have short tempers.

And in case you were wondering yes, Tony received all the calls of potentially signing Ir'ah to a major league teams and politely declined them all. (And by Tony taking all the calls that totally meant Pepper).


End file.
